Christmas Musings
by Prairie24andMoochiecat2009
Summary: Anyone wondering how our favorite CSIs will celebrate Christmas 2010?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Musings

Summary: Holiday thoughts from our favorite CSIs that may, or may not, be more or less than drabbles but definitely not ficlets, hence; Musings.

Rated G for: Going to Offend Absolutely No One at All.

The romantic couples and some of the secondary characters are brought to you courtesy of Prairie. The hand of Moochiecat took care of the rest. Enjoy. And please, please review. It motivates us to keep going!

(Part 1 by Moochiecat)

**Doc**

Doctor Albert Robbins was becoming very concerned. It was one week before Christmas and he didn't have a clue what to give his lovely wife, Judy. She had just about everything a person could want, and he didn't think it was very personal to just plug a VISA gift certificate into a card and leave it in her stocking. He was stumped.

So he asked Catherine for a suggestion. Unfortunately, he'd already given Judy diamond earrings for one of their anniversaries. Then she suggested a pamphlet for a cruise. No good. Been there, done that, no need to do it again. Catherine shrugged and said, "Try Sara."

Sara was even less helpful. So Doc called his sons and daughter. The sons were pretty uninspired re: gift for Mom. Daughter's suggestion, on the other hand, brought an ear-splitting grin to our favorite Head M.E.'s face.

Which is why, on Christmas morning, Judy Robbins opened a lovely light blue box (Tiffany blue, to be precise), and stared at a gorgeous gold bracelet with four hearts upon it. three of the hearts had a small diamond on one loop and a name on the other. The fourth was blank. She shot a quizzical look at Al. She recognized the names of their three grandchildren. But what was up with the blank heart? Al smiled and told her to look under the cotton batting the bracelet had rested upon. She did so and saw a small envelope. Opening it revealed a sonogram picture with the words "Elizabeth R. Jennings" 12/15/2010, across the top, which is how Judy learned that her only daughter was expecting her first child.

When she stopped hugging and kissing Al, he held her close and told her they'd engrave the next name on the blank heart and add the diamond when the proper time came. Meanwhile, it would make a heck of a conversation starter, wouldn't it?

**Nick**

"Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly, falalalalala…," blared through the loudspeaker outside of the 7-11 where someone had killed the clerk for the $40 in the cash register. "Bah, humbug," thought Nicholas Stokes bitterly. "Holiday Spirit nothing. In Las Vegas, it's the same as ever. No holiday from crime, mayhem, abuse, butchery, and murder. People are just as crappy as ever."

But 18 hours later, thanks to an Amber Alert and some frantic investigation, Nick placed a 3 year old, bright-as-a-new-penny, little boy back into the arms of his sobbing parents. The Father turned to Nick to embrace him in joy and gratitude and whispered in Nick's ear. "This year YOU were our Christmas Miracle. The Lord used you to make this happen and we will never forget." And Nick Stokes, on his way home after the next shift, stopped in to a Church and said a prayer of Thanksgiving and promised that he would keep a Holier Christmas this year than last year.

**Greg**

Gregory Hojem Sanders was beside himself with joy. Everyone smiled to see him practically dancing down the halls of the Crime Lab, as he once was known to do. He had managed to finagle an entire 10 days off and he was heading back to California to see the whole Sanders and Hojem clans. He could already taste Mohr-Mohr's (Mother's mother or Nana's) mouth-watering Kokosmakroner (coconut macaroons) and Krumkaker (curved cakes, like thin waffles). And the Christmas dinner! Greg's eyes shone remembering past feasts of Pinnejott (lamb ribs), Lutefisk (jellied cod. Moochie says: It's HORRIBLE!), Gammalost (old cheese), and shots of Acquavit. (licorice flavored hard liquor. Also HORRIBLE! Moochie suggests you never date a Norwegian guy at Christmas, LOL)!

He could hardly wait to share some of his CSI cases with Phar-Phar (Father's Father or, Papa) Olaf. He was always astounded at the insights his Grandfather had into the motivations behind some of the crimes that Greg investigated. Mohr-Mohr would, undoubtedly, tsk-tsk and say what she always said. "Tah, Olaf. This we have to hear at the time of our celebration of the Lord's birth?" Greg's parents would smile at how Sofia still had the lovely, lilting accent of the land of her birth. Olaf would smile, shyly, and go, "But Dearest, it's so _Interesting_."

"Interesting," is not what some people would say if they knew that Riley had transferred to the San Diego Crime Lab and had been delighted to accept Greg's invitation to join in the Sander's traditional Christmas dinner (Moochie says, "She doesn't know what she's let herself in for, LOL!"). Catherine, for one, comes to mind. Lack of romantic information would certainly drive her around the bend. And that fact made Greg a very happy "little boy."

**Ray**

Dr. Ray Langston was having a difficult conversation with his wife. An internationally renowned news correspondent, she did not use his last name or wear a wedding ring. In some of the places she went to report on, a wedding ring would have been a detriment, a symbol that she should be under the rigid control of her husband. That she was freely traveling without her husband acting as her protector and chaperone would indicate to some extreme zealots that she was a "loose" and "wanton" woman, not deserving of even the most trivial of courtesies.

Ray missed her unto the very depths of his soul. He was terrified that one day he'd receive that horrible phone call. The one that would signal that their 25 year love affair was at an end.

He wanted her home for Christmas. They'd been apart for a month and he desperately wanted to see her, and hold her. She felt the same, but her bosses wanted a Christmas Day in the Battle Zone story, full of angst and tears, and soldiers getting to talk to their families via satellite phones and Skype. The ratings were everything, after all. A correspondent doesn't get to dictate terms. You do what needs to be done and/or what is ordered to be done, or you went home to the States and found other work.

Ray sighed, said, "I love you and I pray for your safety." His wife responded, "As I love you and I pray you will be with friends on Christmas Day." This made Ray smile, as Catherine and Lou, and Sara, had both asked him to join them (Gil was expected on the day before Christmas Eve), for Christmas Dinner. He ended the call and then made another. "Sara, I'd love to join you and Gil for Christmas dinner. I received the same invitation from Cath and Lou. What do you think of all of us joining together for dinner? At my house. Ya'll can bring the sides and I will do the Prime Rib and Tofu Turkey. And by the way, I am one damn fine cook." Ray heard Sara's snort of laughter and her agreement. Cath and Lou also agreed. Ray was, suddenly, looking forward to Christmas, even if it would be without his lady.

**Bobby**

Bobby Dawson was ecstatic about the upcoming three days off he had for Christmas. He had qualified to participate in the National Black-powder pistol competition scheduled in Tucson, AZ for December 26th. Two full days of breathing in gunpowder smoke and schmoozing with fellow pistol enthusiasts. He'd drive out to Tucson on Christmas Day. No one wondered why Bobby wasn't married.

**Archie**

Archie sighed deeply. He didn't get the time off to go home for Christmas and he didn't have a current girlfriend. He was feeling completely blue over this upcoming Christmas Day. His gifts for his parents and brother had been sent and he had received a few from them. But he didn't even bother to buy a tree or put up decorations. No Christmas cards, either.

But then Ray showed up in his AV Tech Lab and invited him to dinner for Christmas. And he'd get to see Grissom. He knew that would drive Greg absolutely bonkers. Archie found himself almost gloating over having a bit of Grissom-lore that Greg wasn't going to have. Whistling softly, he strolled out of his Lab and turned in the direction of the locker room. Time to clock out.

**Conrad**

Ecklie resembled Ebeneezer Scrooge to an amazing degree. Tall, sharp-nosed, thin, shuffling, ever-whining and complaining. You could almost hear him saying about the poor, "Then they'd best get on with it (dying), and decrease the surplus population." Yes, Conrad was pretty much a shriveled soul.

Some of it was due to being a natural-born sycophant (boot-licker), a true political manipulator, and just a real hard-ass. But another reason for his "Anti-Christmas" attitude was a tall, very attractive, 15 year old girl and her equally engaging 13 year old brother, neither of whom he got to see more than twice a year. His ex-wife had seen to that. Her divorce attorney hadn't just been a shark, he'd been A Great White Shark. Ecklie now sent 60% of his income to his ex. In England. He didn't begrudge the money, really, because it showed his children that he cared about taking care of them, but it sure limited his life. Tiny apartment, still driving the 15 year old Mercedes he'd bought from Gil Grissom when it was 5 years old. The usual "divorced guy-who-got-skinned and scalped."

And then his son, Daniel, called. Asking if it would be ok for him and Sammy (Samantha), to come visit for Christmas. They knew their Mom really wanted to go to Monaco for Christmas. With her new boyfriend. The kids figured out, pretty damn quick, that they weren't in the picture for that trip.

So now, Conrad Ecklie went around the Lab with a real smile on his face, wasn't complaining about anything, and had been re-introduced to what teenagers want for gifts these days. And Ray Langston had just asked if he and the kids would come for Christmas dinner, at Ray's place. Conrad was ridiculously relieved, because he couldn't cook worth a damn. Now he didn't have to take the kids to a restaurant for Christmas Dinner.

To Be Continued next week with an update by Prairie…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own CSI. Prairie owns a boxer named Grissom, but that doesn't really count.

Author's Note: This chapter is by Prairie except for Jim and SuperDave's Christmases, which were written by Moochie. There will be one more chapter after this one.

Christmas Musings

Chapter 2

Jim Brass

The gruff, but gentle, man that everyone thought of as "Big Jim" sat by the fireplace in his living room and warmed himself by the flickering flames. He was looking forward to Christmas Dinner at Ray's. He'd come to respect and like the CSI 2 very much. He wasn't sure of Ray at first, but it turned out fine.

He was really looking forward to seeing "Cookie's" husband again. He'd been "happy as the proverbial clam" when Sara had returned. He'd missed her far more than he would ever admit to anyone. Grissom's absence saddened him greatly. It's difficult to be cut off from the fellow you felt was the finest friend you'd ever had, or ever would have. Cath was turning into a great supervisor and Jim had extended the tradition of having a "snort" in his office to her, in recognition of her work and her friendship. But, she wasn't Gil.

Banking the fire, he went upstairs to shower and dress for the dinner. As he was selecting a tie to go with the sweater Sara had gifted him with (Sara was going to faint, Brass in a _sweater_, LOL?), his thoughts turned to Ellie.

Sighing deeply, he mourned for the child that was his, but not his; so wounded, so self-hateful. He sent a prayer to what Providence exists that someday she would turn it around. That, instead of the dreadful phone call he kept expecting, he'd get one asking if she could visit with him. Heck, he'd be happy if she asked if he'd visit her in rehab. Yeah, he'd take joy in that first step.

Turning from those sad thoughts, Jim finished brushing his hair, got his coat and headed out to the reunion with his best friends. He could taste that Prime Rib already.

Oh, and he was right. Sara took one look, choked on her drink and had to have her back pounded on. Jim swore to himself that "Cookie's" sweater was going into permanent retirement.

SuperDave

David Phillips, with his wife Jennifer, finally capitulated to the burning desire of their two sons for a "Christmas" tree. Despite gently explaining to Malachai, and Albert (Yup, named after you-know-who), that the Phillips family was Jewish and did not celebrate Christmas, the children were still very upset that all their friends had trees and they didn't. They understood they were celebrating Hanukkah, but the tree meaning escaped them.

Grumbling under his breath that it was "Just nonsense, giving in like this…" Dave went to the Boy Scout tree stand and picked out a lovely 6 ft. Spruce fir. When the Scouts had bagged, tagged, thrown it onto the roof, and tied it down; David drove off and started thinking about what in the world they were going to put on it. He started grinning when he realized exactly what they needed, aside from some tree lights.

It took almost the rest of the night, and Dave and Jen working far into the night, but when the Phillips boys woke up the next morning; and rushed down for the pancakes they smelled cooking, they stopped short as they approached the family room by the side of the kitchen. Their eyes "grew three sizes too big" as they beheld a blaze of blue and white lights, overlain with a great number of white driedels, and light blue and white cut-outs of the Yiddish words for peace, love, joy, friendship, virtue, respect, tolerance, compassion, charity, and justice.

The children were ecstatic and could hardly wait for breakfast to be over so they could invite their friends over to see "The Hanukkah Celebration Tree." During breakfast David and Jen explained the meanings of the various words to the boys, so they could tell their friends.

After the boys ran along to take over the family landline, Jen and Dave loaded the dishwasher and then Jen leaned in and gave Dave a smooch that took his breath away. Grinning his trademark "cute as a button" smile, he asked, "What was that for? Not that I didn't love it, 'cause I did." "That was for showing why everyone at the Crime Lab calls you "SuperDave."

Sara

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Sara stood nervously excited in the airport waiting for her husband to disembark from his plane. She couldn't wait to see Gil, throw her arms around his neck, and kiss him senseless. Then they would go home, make passionate love, and cuddle in bed just talking, the same thing they did every time he arrived for a visit to Vegas. This time, however, would be slightly different from all those other visits because this time Sara had news for her husband. You see Gil had given her a gift on his Thanksgiving visit, a very special gift. Sara had just found out two days ago that she was carrying his child. She had thought long and hard about how to tell her husband he was going to be a father. He would be excited, but what were they going to do? They lived on opposite sides of the ocean.

Then all of her worries faded away as she spied her husband walking hurriedly down the hallway, duffle bag hanging carelessly over his shoulder, scanning the crowd for his wife. Her mega-watt smile lit up her face. "Gil!" she called, running to meet him and throwing herself into his arms.

Gil

Gil Grissom rubbed his fingers together anxiously as he waited in line to get off the crowded plane. The aisle was jam-packed with harried mothers, screaming children, and suited businessmen hurrying home to their families for the holiday. Gil's stomach churned again as he thought back to last night's phone conversation with his wife. She was holding something back from him; he could tell. His old insecurities rose to the surface for the first time since he'd married Sara. What if she had grown tired of him or had found someone younger and better looking? He really didn't think she had; he trusted her implicitly, but what else could be wrong? Gil nervously scrubbed a hand over his beard as he walked down the airport's hallway, his eyes darting around the crowd as he looked for his wife.

Relief coursed through him as he saw Sara, smiling with her eyes full of love for him. "Gil!" she called, running towards him and throwing herself into his arms.

Gil and Sara

That evening the couple lay twined together in bed, Sara with her head on her husband's chest listening to his heartbeat. Gil's hand stroked a steady rhythm up and down the bare skin of her back.

"Gil," she said suddenly, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look into his blue eyes. "I want to thank you."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "For what, Dearest?" he asked, leaning up to kiss her lips gently.

She reached over him and opened the drawer to the nightstand, pulling out a small package wrapped in festive red and green paper and topped with a shiny red bow. "Open it," she told him. "I think it will help you understand."

Gil pushed himself to a sitting position against the headboard while Sara sat cross-legged watching him eagerly. He carefully divested the gift of its paper and bow, looking up at Sara and raising an eyebrow when he exposed a plain white box. She raised an eyebrow in return and pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile.

When Gil opened the box, he studied the contents for a moment, his mind refusing to process what the gift was telling him. There, nestled in white tissue paper was a Christmas ornament in the shape of a baby bootie engraved with the words Baby's First Christmas 2011.

With a quick intake of breath, Gil looked up at his wife. Sara was giving him a teary-eyed smile. He felt a goofy grin spread over his face as he gathered his wife in his arms. "Oh, Sara," he whispered, kissing her and then holding her. "This is the best gift you could ever have given me."

When they parted to catch their breath, Gil whispered against her lips, "we can tell everyone at Ray's house on Christmas."

Sara gave him a quick kiss. "No," she murmured, rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip, "let's keep it all to ourselves for a little while longer. Our precious little secret." She wound her arms around her husband's neck and looked hopefully at him.

"Anything you want, Sara," Gil told her, leaning in for another kiss.

Catherine

Christmas Eve morning found Catherine Willows standing in the quiet cemetery talking to Warrick Brown. Kneeling beside his stone, she traced her fingers over the letters of his name with a sigh that came from the very depths of her soul. "If you were still here, 'Rick, would I have ever found the courage to tell you how I felt? Would we be together today?"

She wiped at a lone tear that had escaped and trickled down her cheek. "I was seeing someone. Well, you knew him. Lou Vartann. Things were going great and then I messed up, Warrick, but it's so hard to let someone in. You just end up getting hurt in the long run, but look at what I missed out on with you." Another tear escaped and then another until it was a steady torrent. "I'm going to give it a try, Warrick. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Lou Vartann

Lou picked up his phone to call Catherine and put it down again. It was late afternoon on Christmas Eve, and he was completely and totally miserable. It all boiled down to the fact that he loved Catherine Willows and nothing else mattered. If there were things she wanted to keep quiet then so be it. He would just love her for who she was and what she was willing to give him. He picked up his cell phone again and just before he could dial her number, the phone rang in his hand, causing him to jump. Catherine's name flashed across the screen. Lou's breath caught in his throat.

"Hello?" he answered, trepidation lacing his voice.

"Lou? It's Catherine."

"Hi, Catherine. What's up?" He knew his tone sounded forced, but her call had taken him off-guard.

"Lou, I want to try," she told him, her voice shaking a little bit. "I want to keep working on our relationship. Maybe we can talk things out."

He chuckled. "I was just getting ready to call you and tell you the same thing. How about I swing by your place and pick you up? We can go out to dinner."

Catherine gave a throaty laugh. "How about you swing by my place and we plan on staying in tonight?"

Lou liked that idea even better. "I'm on my way right now," he told her.

Hodges

The quiet of Christmas Eve permeated the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Even though the bad guys never took a holiday from murder, rape, and all other sorts of mayhem, the lab was working with a skeleton crew today. Hodges leaned back morosely in his chair and turned the item in his hands around and around. It was a small figurine from a board game he had created, which bore a striking resemblance to Wendy.

Wendy. Hodges missed her more than he had ever thought possible. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be spending this Christmas alone. Thankfully, Ray Langston had invited everyone over for Christmas dinner. He would get to see Grissom; that was at least a small consolation. He sighed as the phone rang.

Wendy

All by herself in her small apartment, Wendy stifled a sigh. Leaving Las Vegas had been the biggest mistake of her life. She missed the hustle and bustle; she missed the lights; she missed the top-notch equipment at the crime lab, but most of all she missed Hodges which was something she had never thought possible. Walking over to stand in front of her small Christmas tree, she touched the ornaments moving one here and one there. Then she rearranged the few packages scattered beneath the tree.

It was too quiet in here. She turned on the stereo and put her favorite Christmas CD in the CD player. Soft strains of music filled her apartment. Wendy's eyes fell on her cell phone where it lay on the coffee table. Flopping down on the couch, she picked up the phone and dialed a number before she lost her nerve.

Hodges and Wendy

"Hello." Hodges answered the phone, but his mind was a million miles away.

"Hodges?" a woman's voice asked a bit nervously.

"Wendy?" He nearly flipped his chair over backwards and caught himself at the last second.

"Yeah, it's me. I….uhhh…just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

"Oh, yeah, you, too." Hodges had the woman of his dreams on the phone and couldn't put two words together to make a decent sentence.

Thankfully, Wendy could. "So do you have any plans for Christmas?" she asked.

"Ray has invited all of us over for dinner. He's cooking. Even Grissom is going to be there." Hodges finally seemed to get himself together. "How about you?"

"Oh," Wendy sighed, "I don't really have anything planned."

"You should come here!" Hodges enthused suddenly. "Go to dinner at Ray's with me. You'll get to see everyone and you won't be alone."

Wendy chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment. She really had no reason to stay home for Christmas and she had the time off. "You know what Hodges, I think I just might take you up on your offer."

"Great!" Hodges enthused, and this time he actually did flip his chair over backwards.

Mandy and Henry

Mandy nervously twirled her pen between her fingers as she eyed Henry through the glass walls of the lab. He was still talking to Nick, and she wanted to wait until he was alone. Finally, after what seemed like ages Nick headed off with the information he needed, so Mandy sucked in a deep breath and approached her coworker.

"Hey, Henry."

He looked up, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "Oh, hi, Mandy. What's up?"

"Did you hear that Ray is having everyone over for Christmas dinner?" she asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yeah, he invited me yesterday." Henry began screwing up his courage. "Are you going?"

Mandy smiled. "I think so. My family all lives out of town and my parents are going on a cruise over Christmas so I can't even go visit them. How about you?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I…uhhh….I was thinking…."

When he trailed off, Mandy tipped her head to the side and asked, "Thinking about what?"

"Well…I could pick you up and we could go together to Ray's…..you know….like a date." Henry was now blushing furiously and was having a hard time meeting Mandy's gaze. When he finally did look at her face, he was relieved to see that she was beaming.

"That sounds great, Henry. Call me later and we can figure out a time." Her pager beeped and she hurried out of the room. "See you later," she tossed back over her shoulder.

"Yes!" Henry shouted, pumping his fist.

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review. Moochie and I have put a lot of work into this story. It's very frustrating to work so hard and only get one review. Thanks so much! There is one more chapter to come. -Prairie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner at Ray's. Moochie and Prairie own nothing regarding CSI, except Prairie does own her adorable boxer, who just happens to be named "Grissom." And, no, my Australian Shepard isn't named "Sara." Her name is Heidi, LOL! Please give us some reviews, to pick up our Christmas spirits!

**Christmas Musings: Dinner at Ray's.**

Ray Langston looked out of his living room's window and saw his first guests making their way up the walk to his front door. He smiled broadly, utterly delighted to see Cath and Lou holding hands, while Lou managed to balance a huge apple pie on the palm of his free hand.

And so it went, with every person, or couple, who approached his front door. Like Jim and Archie, they all had "sides," such as pecan pie, traditional green bean casserole, a huge pot of spiced bread stuffing, cheesy rolls, baked yam sections, a big pan of mashed red potatoes, and four quarts of vanilla ice cream (for the pies, naturally).

Gil and Sara brought six bottles of Ruffino Chianti Reserve Supreme, 2005. No one noticed that all Sara was drinking was tonic water.

That is, no one except Jim Brass. He noticed. And made a note to himself that he needed to quiz his best friend. "Cause if "Cookie" was pregnant, he wanted to make darn sure he'd have her back at all times.

While observing his best friends, Jim's cell chirped. He stiffened, think he was going to be called in and miss this lovely gathering. Much to his total shock, the phone I.D. said, "Ellie." Stifling his intake of breath, he answered: "Elllie?" "Yeah, Dad, I just wanted to greet you for Christmas. I'm in rehab, total rehab. I'm not allowed any visitors yet. This call is the only priviledge I have. I'm at St Mark's in L.A. I'll be eligible for visitors in 60 days. I...I...hope you'll come... "Of course I will. You just tell me when." "Okay, Dad, I will." Jim Brass hung up and smiled a smile wider than he'd smiled in many a year.

Doc and Judy brought a huge selection of Swiss and Belgian chocolates. Hey, Doc might refrain, but why shouldn't everyone else have some chocolate indulgence?

Archie felt a bit out of place, but his attention was drawn to Ecklie's boy, Dan, playing Black Ops with his sis, Sammy, in Ray's den. The kids were darn good, but Archie knew he could teach them a few things, so he interrupted and introduced himself. The three of them had a great time with the game. Ecklie watched, so pleased that, because of Archie, the kids wouldn't complain to him that the evening had been "totally lame."

Mandy and Henry were shyly enjoying their "first date." They were quietly sitting in the corner by the fireplace. Henry was close to hyperventilating, but Mandy was keeping him grounded. Her quiet voice calmed him more than any voice he'd ever heard.

David Hodges and Wendy couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. David finally spoke; "I love you with every breath I have. Will you marry me?" Wendy looked down at her palms. She knew this was the moment that would change everything. Looking up into David's frightened, yet hopeful eyes, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear: "Yes, yes, YES!"

When, at last, the entire group assembled at Ray's table for dinner; Ray raised his glass and asked for a moment of quiet.

"This has been a most difficult, and yet, wonderous year," he said.

"Here we are together, and it is a most joyous event. May this upcoming year be as wonderous." With that, he tucked into carving the Prime Rib and Tofuturkey.

After the stomach-stuffing dinner, everyone was relaxing in front of Ray's 60 inch HDTV, watching "A Christmas Story." During the next commercial, Doc turned to everyone and told them about the new grandchild. Everyone spoke their congratulations and wishes for the best.

Gil and Sara just gave each other one of "Those Looks." The one that quietly spoke to each other about their joy and hope, about what was to come.

Then Sara's phone rang, as did Gil's. She grinned at the name. "Hello, Greggo! Como esta?" Greg laughed and said, "I'm fine, just wanted to say Blessed Christmas. Tell Gris the same, OK?" Sara smiled widely. "Of course, little bro, I will."

Gil's phone showed the number for Nick. He was delighted to hear the voice of the younger man he considered to almost be his son. "Merry Christmas, Gris. And to Sara, also." "Same here, Nick." Turning his back to the room and moving out into the less crowded hallway, Gil cleared his throat and asked, "Say Nick, would like to be our baby's Godfather?"

Nick gasped on the other end of the phone. "Well, bloody heck, of course I would. Uhm, I can't say anything yet, right?"

"No, not yet." We'll let you know." Nick agreed and Gil hung up, satisfied that his and Sara's secret would remain a secret for just a bit longer.

The End

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
